Demyx, Axel, Roxas, and the Time War
by gilljerid6
Summary: They arrive on Gallifrey not expecting what comes next...
1. The Arrival

**Demyx**,** Axel, Roxas, and the Time War**

_**-A dark portal appears on a hill overlooking the Battle of Arcadia on Gallifrey, and three strangers in matching black hoodies walk out, the hoods pulled over their faces-**_  
"Why are we again?" asked the one on the left, holding a sitar.  
"Xemnas wants us to get this worlds heart before it gets destroyed, Demyx" Said the on on the right, holding a pair of Chakrams, giant ninja star things.  
"Well, where do we look, Axel?" asked the middle on who was a foot shorter and holding a sword shaped like a key.  
"I don't know, Roxas. Demyx?" Asked Axel.  
"Find the Doctor, I met him plenty of times. He should be in the city." Replied Demyx.  
"In there? But there's a battle!" Yelled Roxas.  
"We should be safe if we find the Doctor and avoid the Daleks and Gallifreyan Soliders." Replied Demyx, not at all scared.  
"Oh, that should be easy in the middle of a full scale battle." Replied Axel, Sarcasticaly.  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO! LETS GO! DEMYX, YOU LEAD! AXEL, BEHIND ME!" Yelled Roxas, annoyed, and the other two obeyed, scared of Roxas.  
**-At the Arcadia Transduction Barrier-**  
"Oh gret! You led us to a dead end Demyx!" Shouted Axel.  
"No, not a dead end, a barrier to attempt to keep enemies out, but the Daleks broke through and weakened it. We can portal in." Said Roxas.  
"Good idea Roxas. At least _SOMEONE_ is helping." said Demyx.  
-Another dark portal appears, the trio walk in, and the battle stops, the Doctor walking up to them-  
MORE MEANWHILES? As if we didn't have enough!" The Doctor yells.  
"_NOBODIES_! Not 'Meanwhiles' Gramps!" Axel retorts.  
"DO NOT CALL ME..."  
"DOCTOR!" Demyx interrupts.  
"Who the_ HELL_ are you?" The Doctor said, turning his attention to Demyx.  
"I...meet you in a few regenerations. Our boss, Xemnas sent us on a mission, and I thought you could help us." Demyx admitted.  
"A. Don't call me 'Doctor' and B. I will _NEVER_ help a meanwhile!"  
"What? BUT YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" Demyx yelled"  
"I've been fighting this war a long time. I've lost the right to be the Doctor" He said as he walked off.  
**-back at the hill they started at-**  
"That...That...ARGH!" Demyx was throwing a tantrum because of the uselessness of the Doctor.  
"Easy Demyx, we just need to find the keyhole. Roxas can do that." Axel replied cooly.  
"On it!" Roxas said as he ran off to find the keyhole.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DOCTOR!" The Doctor yelled at himself. "YOU COULD HAVE ENDED THE WAR SOONER IF YOU HELPED THEM! THIS WILL BE YOUR GREATEST MISTAKE! BIGGEST WHAT IF! AND..The look on that Meanwhile's face...Like he was...Heartbroken...Like I was his Biggest hero and he was a child getting to meet me...I have to find them!"  
**{3 days later}**  
"HEY! HEY I FOUND YOU! THANK GOODNESS!" The Doctor yelled, approching the trio.  
Demyx turned his back on the Doctor. "What do _YOU_ want? Haven't you done enough?"  
"I..I'm sorry. I will help you." The Doctor replied.  
Demyx turned toward him. "What changed your mind?"  
"You...your expression before you left." The Doctor replied, shamefully.  
"Well, I'm just glad you mellow out in a couple regenerations." Demyx said.  
"Ok, but where do we find the keyhole? the heart?" Roxas asked.  
"Oh, that would probably be in the Citadel of the Timelords. I can take you there if you want." The Doctor said, helpfully.  
"Yeah thanks, that would help alot." Axel told the Doctor.

* * *

**{5 days later}**  
"OH! How...much...longer?" Axel asked, having TARDIS sickness.  
"Oh, about 3 minuites." The Doctor replied.  
"This is fun! WE ARE _IN_ A BOX! But the inside is _BIGGER_! wait till Xemnas hears about it!" Roxas said Cheerfully.  
"Not yet Roxas. We need to find the keyhole first." Demyx said.  
**_AN: Axel and Demyx and Roxas (Oh My!) have meet the Doctor and are on their way to the keyhole which, as always, is never easy to get to._**


	2. The Citadel

***Speaker Static*** "Time And Relative Dimension In Space Type 40 Pilot, Identify yourself and your crew, or get shot out of the sky." A voice said over the speaker.  
"This is the Doctor, along with Demyx, Axel, and Roxas, requesting permission for entry."  
"Denied! Sorry Doctor, but you have been denied _ALL_ access to the Citadel." The speaker voice said.  
"Well what now?!" Axel asked, turning green.  
"There _IS_ another way in, if you stop puking in my TARDIS." The Doctor replied.  
"OR," Demyx said, "We could portal in if we can get a clear view of the inside."  
"I VOTE WITH" ***Gagging*** "DEMYX!" Axel said.  
"See ya, Doctor!" Roxas said as a portal appeared.  
"Good luck!" The Doctor said as the portal closed.  
**-Inside the Citadel of the Timelords-**  
"Huh, looks like a undestroyed version of that other one." Axel said.  
"The 'Other one' happens to be Arcadia, one of Gallifrey's most important cities. and it's because it's the same people, sames building styles." Demyx told Axel.  
"Well I like it. It's beautiful!" Roxas said with joy.  
"I think we should take a few Dusks and search for the keyhole." Axel said.  
"Yeah, meet here in 1 day, assuming we live that long." Demyx agreed.  
**-They split up, each taking a few dusks-**

* * *

\It was dark, darker than it should, what happened to me? I was running and then, I tripped, then darkness\  
Axel was surrounded by darkness all around, confused...A look of realization suddenly appeared on his face.  
|"A DREAM! THATS WHAT IT IS!"|  
"Very well Done, Axel, or should I say 'Lea'? Since that _IS_ what you we're called as a somebody.  
|"No, Whoever you are, it's Axel. Got it memorized? Now, you know who _I_ am, who are _YOU_?"|  
"I am the wise one, _ANSEM_ the Wise. but you can call me 'Diz'.  
|"Wait _Ansem_? No, impossible! Xemnas is Ansem's nobody!|  
"So, Xehanort has tricked the nobodies has he?"  
|"Xehanort? Who's that?"|  
"Xehanort, my assisstant back on Hollow Bastion, _BEFORE_ the Heartless. But you know him as 'Xemnas'."  
**-Silence-  
**|"I would like to wake up now."|  
"Very well"  
**-Axel wakes up-  
**"That was...freaky."  
_Master, are you ok? Are you well? we were about to proclaim you dead  
_"I am fine Dusks." Axel says getting up. "Now, which way to the keyhole?"  
_Roxas has already discovered it, they await you at the place of meeting  
_"Thank you. Dismissed." Axel started heading back as the dusks disappeared.

* * *

"Where the _HELL_ is he?!" Demyx started wondring. "It's been hours since the call was sent!"  
"Maybe he got lost? Or he's right there!" Roxas said, pointing to direction Axel was running from.  
"ABOUT TIME!" Demyx yelled at Axel when he got to them.  
"I...got...Xemnas...not...Ansem..." Axel said incoherently.  
"Whatever." Demyx said, coldly.  
"Come on guys! CHEER UP! We found the keyhole! WE DID IT! Now lets call the Heartless and get it over with so we can go home!" Roxas said cheerfully.  
"SHUT UP KID!" The yelled at Roxas in unison.  
**-Axel and Demyx started fist fighting-**  
**-Roxas joins in trying to stop them-**  
**-A gubshot stops all three of them-**  
"Who are you, Why are you here, _WHAT_ are you, and How did you get here?" A man asked.  
"Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. A dark portal, _NOBODIES_, and we are searching for, and have found, the keyhole to this world so we can save _OUR_ people." Roxas replied.  
The man regarded what they said.  
"Something not sitting with you, _SIR_?" Axel said, at mock attention.  
"If your here, where's the Doctor?" The man asked.  
**-Roxas points to the Doctor's TARDIS hovering outside the barrier-**  
"Very well, come with me." The man replied.  
"WAIT A MINUITE!" Demyx said. "We said who we are, who the hell are you?"  
"I," The man said "Am Rassilon, President of Gallifrey."  
**AN: Rassilon has entered, the keyhole found, and Axel knows the truth about Xemnas. O_O**


	3. The Plan

_** CHAPTER 3**_

**-The trio followed the man who claimed to be "Rassilon, President of Gallifrey", though a little wary of it being a Dalek trap-**

"So, what are you planning to do about the Daleks, President Rassilon?" Demyx asked, ecstatic tomeet Rassilon.

Rassilon studied Demyx and the other two for a minuite, then said "Fight them, for as long as it takes. God help us it doesn't take any longer. Anyway, I'll summon some of my guards to escort you to your rooms."

**{3 hours later}**

**-In a secluded part of the the Citadel, away from the living quarters-**

"We should call Xemnas and report." Roxas said.

"Brilliant Idea Roxas, Xemnas deserves to know how close to victory we are." Axel replied.

"I'll make the portal." Demyx said immediately.

**A portal appears, Xemnas on the other side of it-**

"This had better be good you three!" Xemnas yelled.

"Xemnas, sir, we found the keyhole, but the war is getting too close! Our only chance of getting it relies on the inhabitants keeping the invaders away." Demyx said.

"Well, _GET TO IT!_" Xemnas shouted as he broke the connection.

**-Back at the living quarters-**

"Well, that was a bust. Not very helpful, Xemnas." Axle said as they walked to their rooms.

"Don't woor guys," Roxas replied as they reached their rooms, "We try to get it tommorow."

"Alright then, Xemnas _DID_ put you in charge Roxas, good night guys." Demyx said, walking into his room, Roxas and Axel followed his example and went into their rooms.

"Sir, the Meanwhiles are heading for the TARDIS storage! They were muttering something about a 'keyhole', you know what that means?" A solider asked."A 'keyhole' you say? Then they _AREN'T _Meanwiles, they are the Organization, three of the thirteen of Organization XIII, they don't have _HEARTS, _they have _Heart Echoes_." Rassilon said aloud, "FIND THEM! And bring them to me.""SIR YES SIR!" The guards yelled as they left."So how lonbg till we get the keyhole, Roxas?" Demyx asked. The three of them were trying to get back to the Doctor but the portals have been cancelled out. "Well, if we can get the Doctor, not long. On our own, about a week." Roxas replied.


	4. The Plan begins

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**-In the TARDIS, the Doctor is waiting for the others-**

"Where the _hell_ are they? It shouldn't take _that _long to find a keyhole. There are plenty of those here." The Doctor said, bored.

**-The portal appears-**

"ABOUT TIME YOU!" The Doctor yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint _Doctor_." A man said, walking out, a Meanwhile, the Challenger.

"NO! STAY OUT! YOU...YOU...MEANWHILE!" The Doctor yelled at him.

"Now why would I do that? You _know_ why I'm here." The Challenger said.

**-The Doctor paled and the Challenger pulls a gun on him-**

"Now to tick away _all_ your regenerations." The Challenger told him.

**-Another portal opens and a Key-shaped sword, Roxas's Keyblade, hits the Challenger in the head-**

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" The Challenger yelled.

"LEAVE OUR DOCTOR ALONE YOU!" Demyx yelled at him.

**-The Challenger disappeared into a portal-**

"Next time little Nobodies, next time." The Chalenger said as he entered the portal.

"You ok Doc?" Axel asked after the Challenger was gone.

"I...I'm fine, thank you. Did you find your keyhole?" The Doctor replied.

"Yeah, but it's impossible to reach without flight, and it'd take weeks for a flying Heartless to get here so we need the TARDIS to get in there, so we need the 'Other way in' to the Citadel. Oh and Rassilon is after us now." Roxas told the Doctor.

-**-****At the bottom of the Citadel, in the TARDIS Storage Hanger-**

"We could've snuck right in from the TARDIS storage?! And you could have met up with us?!" Axel yelled at the Doctor.

"Problem?" The Doctor asked.

"YEAH I GOT A PROB...LEM..." Axel said, passing out, "Not again..."

"AXEL!" Roxas yelled, then Axel hit the ground, passed out.

"What happened to him? Could this be why he was late Roxas?" Demyx asked.

"No Idea. Doctor?" Roxas replied.

"Who knows? But it looks like a dream message connection, or DMC." The Doctor told them.

\- |"You again?! Mr. 'Ansem Diz the Wise One!?"|

["Ah, so he realizes me right away this time. Hello Axel Lea VIII (8) of Organization XIII (13)"]

|"Its just _**AXEL! **_GOT IT MEMORIZED!?"|

["Whatever just tell me where the keyhole is."]

{"How 'bout no."} A new voice said, entering the DMC.

|"DEMYX!"|

["ANOTHER ONE!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"]

{"DMCs are a Timelord domain, so our friend the Doctor was able to simply add me in."}

("AND ME!") Another new voice said.

|"ROXAS!"|

["Three Nobodies? How many did Xahnort send?!]

("Just us three, and it's _**XEMNAS **_whoever you are!")

["Whatever. Now to re-introduce myself. I am Diz, also known as Ansem the Wise, or the Wise One."]

{"Can we go now?"}

("I agree")

|"Goodbye 'Ansem Diz the Wise One' see you no more."|

["Get back..."] Ansem was drowned out as the three of them left the DMC.

-"Welcome back you three, how'd it go?" The Doctor asked.

"It went...well." Demyx said unsure.

"Ow, my head! Twice done is not fun!" Axel said, rubbing his head.

Roxas groaned, "How did you stand that Axel? It felt horrible!"

**AN: Demyx, Roxas, Axel, and the Doctor have entered the Citadel as public enemies 1-4, will they get the keyhole?**


	5. The Boss

_**CHAPTER 5**_

**AN: This will be the last chapter for a while. This story has barely any views and no faves. I will not add any more chapters until those numbers go up.**

"FIND THEM! FIND THEM NOW!"

**-Rassilon was ordering the soliders to find the Doctor and the Nobodies who have just entered the Citadel-**

"Sir, we found the Doctor's Time And Relative Dimension In Space in the TARDIS Hanger, we know they're here now. They're after the Keyhole of Gallifrey, We need the KeyBearer fast!" Said one solider, worried.

"Don't worry people! We're here, relax." Said a newcomer, holding ba keyblade simililar to Roxas's. (Kingdom Heart's main character Sora)

"Eeyup, Now lets go find the keyhole!" Said a human-like dog perosn.(Disney's Goofy)

"Shut your traps and lets go! We're wasting time!" Said a duck standing next to them. (Disney's Donald)

"KEYBEARER AT LAST!" The cheers went up from the crowd, little did they know Axel and the others heard it from across the Citadel.

"Yep, I'm Sora, this is Donald and Goofy." Sora replied.

"Just in time. The Organizations here," Rassilon told him "And they too are after the keyhole. Stop them KeyBearer, please."

"Thats why we're here, now point the way." Sora replied.

**-Rassilon point to the keyhole-**

**-Sora, Donald, and Goofy head in the direction he points-**

\- - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - – - - - - – - – - - - - – - - – - - - - - – - - - - – – "We need to hurry, if Sora's here then the mission is jepordized real bad!" Demyx said, worried.

"We need to tell Xemnas so he can send help." Roxas told them.

"Roxas remember las...Dammit!" Axel started, but Roxas had run off to tell Xemnas.

"Does he have to report _EVERYTHING_?" The Doctor asked.

"Huh, I guess so, little 'Bosses Boy'. Roxas does everything by the book." Demyx replied.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – – - - – - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **-A portal appears in the farthest corner of the Citadel, Roxas in front of it-**

"Xemnas we have a...problem." Roxas told him.

Xemnas huffs and askes, "What now?"

"The KeyBearer, Sora, has arrived to stop us. We need help."

"Ok, fine I'll send a couple Dusks and things to keep him busy. Just get the keyhole!"

"Yes Lord Xemnas." Roxas said as the Keyhole closed.

"So, President man _WASN'T _lying, you really are here." said a voice, a voice Roxas recognized.

"_SORA_!"

"So you remember me do you? That makes me feel a lot better about killing you."

**-Just then Dusks fell out of the sky, in front of Roxas. Roxas gets into fighting position, Keyblade out and Ready, Sora does the same-**

"DUSKS ATTACK SORA!" Roxas yelled, Hearing this Axel and the others ran in, right behind Sora.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Oh this is just _too _easy!" Demyx said as the ran up behind Sora.

"No, none of you attack, let's keep moving this is Roxas's fight." Axel said calling Demyx and the Doctor away from the fight.

"Wow, _AXEL_ turning down a fight? This must be important real bad!" Demyx replied.

**-The three of them, Axel, Demyx, and the Doctor kept running and ran into Donald and Goofy-**

**AN: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Does Roxas win? Does he lose? What happens to Axel, Demyx and the Doctor? Who knows? Oh wait...I DO!**


End file.
